


In Good Favor

by honestgrins



Series: Until the Bitter End [3]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Prompt from anonymous: can you write a drabble where Stefan is trying is very hard to earn Caroline's forgiveness like buying her daisies and fries while they were on the run in 7X21 and 7X22 please





	

The landscape dragged by, the silence in the car finally getting to him after hours of Caroline of completely ignoring his presence. Stefan thought focusing on the road would distract him, but three years without Caroline had left him starved for the sight of her. Even as annoyed as she was, he couldn't help but smile at her crossed arms and stubborn expression in the passenger seat.

Noticing his side glance, Caroline arched an angry eyebrow. She jerked her chin forward, a silent command for him to keep his eyes on the road. Stefan complied, dejected that she didn't seem to be softening at all.

He wasn't especially proud of his actions. Vervain and kidnapping were probably not at the top of any "win her back" articles printed in any of Caroline's magazines. Stefan just panicked.

"Are you hungry?" he asked uncertainly. They had been driving for a while, and food seemed like an easy enough option to garner brownie points. Caroline was always hungry.

Sure enough, he watched Caroline bite her lip to keep from answering. He tried to hide a smile as he pulled into a fast food drive-thru. It wasn't his favorite, but they definitely had her favorite curly fries. The last time he brought them to her flashed in his memory, bitterness rising in him when he remembered that was the day he fled.

If only he had known it would take him three years to return.

Shaking his head, he looked to the petulant blonde still ignoring him. "What do you want eat?"

Caroline just turned away, and Stefan tried not to let the negativity overwhelm him. He was so used to her vocalizing her emotions, this silent treatment was unsettling for his vulnerable state. She had always been so open once they became friends, and she encouraged him to be the same as they dealt with tragedy after tragedy. Now she was reticent and unwilling to hear him out. It hurt.

He quickly ordered a mess of food, wanting to limit their stalled time in case Bonnie was able to catch up with them. Without bothering to glance her way, Stefan just placed the steaming bag in Caroline's lap so he could drive away. It wasn't until they made it back onto the highway that he heard her poke around the bag, and he peeked out the side of his eyes to see her holding a carton of fries as she stared out the window.

Determined not to make a big deal of it, Stefan just kept his eyes on the road. If his lips quirked up in hope, then it would be up to her to actually comment on it.

* * *

He ducked into the car, where Caroline elected to stay while he ran into the hospital for blood bags. While it made him nervous to leave her alone, they really needed the blood if they were going to be on the road for too much longer. Stefan threw the stolen tote bag into her lap so he could make himself comfortable in the driver's seat.

"Seriously?" she shrieked.

Torn between amusement and a wince, Stefan pursed his lips together as he faced her. She was holding the daisy he had put in the bag like she wished it were a stake instead. "Tell me you didn't steal a flower from a coma patient."

"You like daisies," he answered simply, shrugging to cover the triumph he felt at finally getting her to speak. It really was a victory, even if she was yelling at him.

"Not anymore," she muttered. Caroline gingerly held the flower, lightly stroking its petals. "They're weak, and useless."

Blanching, Stefan clenched his fists to keep from touching her. "Caroline-"

"Never mind," she said quietly, her voice far too sad. "Just drive."

His body screamed for him to do something, anything to get her to talking some more, but she resolutely turned back to the window. She clutched the daisy to her chest, but Stefan somehow felt even more hopeless at the sight.

* * *

"Aren't you coming in?"

Surprised, Stefan looked up to see Caroline staring at him expectantly. They had stopped for the night since the car was too uncomfortable to sleep in, but he hardly realized she wanted him around. She was sitting on the first bed, her legs crossed with her hands on her knees. It was a small relief she could make herself comfortable with him.

"I thought I'd sit outside, keep watch," he answered, trying to keep his eyes away from the skin bared when she removed her sweater. "I'm too keyed up to sleep."

"I don't need you to keep watch," Caroline scoffed. "Just go home, Stefan. I can take care of myself."

His heart clenched; she didn't sound angry, just tired. "You can," he agreed easily. "But you don't have to. I want to take care of you."

"Like Valerie took care of you?"

Stefan squeezed his eyes shut, closing the door behind him so he could sit with her on the bed. "I can never apologize enough for what happened," he said, tentatively reaching for her hand. She didn't immediately pull away, so he powered through. "I am so sorry that, in trying to protect you, I hurt you. I'll work every day to earn your forgiveness, but I need you to be safe. I left so you wouldn't be in the middle of all this-"

"And here I am anyway," she pointed out, gently removing her hand from his. "Seems like a waste of time, doesn't it?"

Nodding, Stefan stood to head outside. "Once we help Bonnie beat the Huntress instincts, I promise to leave you alone if that's really what you want," he said. "I love you, Caroline, but I'll understand if we can't move past this. All I have ever wanted is for you to be happy."

Tears welled in her eyes, but her expression turned steely. "Good job," she muttered, wiping her hand across her cheeks.

Stefan wanted to be angry with her rude dismissal, but all he felt was guilt. She had every right to hate him, he knew that better than anyone. He left her to sleep so he could keep an eye out for Bonnie in the wee hours of the morning.

He heard Caroline jump in the shower around sunrise, and he took the brief moment of her distraction to grab a blood bag from the fridge. Glancing to the bed, then, he was surprised to see the daisy laying on the nightstand.

Maybe his relationship with Caroline wasn't irreparable after all.


End file.
